Harry Potter e a Arma de Slytherin
by Jorge Attie
Summary: Sangue era o que ele queria. Alunos, professores,zelador...ele desejava matar, destruir acima de tudo. Um assassino, com a arma da morte...ou melhor...com a arma de Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

** Matar e esquartejar, como isso lhe era prazeroso. O castelo de Hogwarts precisava se banhar em sangue. Guardou o facão sujo no bolso interior de seu casaco e retirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho**

** Morte com poesia. Realmente, não poderia haver um final melhor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**O CHAMADO DE QUIM**

Harry acordou com os primeiros raios de sol iluminando seus olhos. Gina já saia do quarto silenciosamente com seu hobby cor de rosa esvoaçando suavemente aos seus calcanhares.

Levantou, com o rosto ainda amassado de sono e os olhos não totalmente abertos e caminhou a passos lentos até o banheiro, pensando se teria muito trabalho hoje no ministério

Depois de lavar o rosto e colocar as vestes de trabalho, desceu as escadas, ainda sombrias, do Largo Grimmauld número doze, recheada de cabeças de elfos domésticos pertecentes outrora a família Black, incluindo a do mais querido de Harry, Monstro que morrera a mais ou menos cinco anos atrás.

-Oi Harry – cumprimentou Gina assim que ele entrou na cozinha – torradas?

-Sim, obrigado.

Harry e Gina estavam casados a sete anos anos, a cerimônia aconteceu logo depois de terem saído de Hogwarts e Harry ter sido convidado por Quim Shacklebolt para trabalhar como Auror no Ministério. Quim tornou-se chefe do departamento quando acabou guerra contra Voldemort.

Depois de comer uma porção de dez torradas e algumas xícaras de chá, Harry se levantou, sacudindo os últimos farelos de pão presos a sua roupa, e preparou-se para aparatar.

-Mande um aló para o papai, ok? – disse-lhe Gina se despedindo de seu marido com um beijo discreto

-Ok – disse, pensando se daria tempo de dar uma passada na Seção para Detenção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e objetos de proteção forjados.

Com um leve movimento com o corpo, aparatou, sentindo aquela costumeira e desagradável sensação de estar sendo prensando dentro de uma mangueira, e em seguida apareceu a sua frente um longo e grandioso átrio recheado de bruxos que andavam apressados, alguns conversando com colegas, outros lendo cartas que acabaram de receber e alguns ainda passando o olho sobre as ultimas notícias do Profeta Diário. Atravessou o local, passando por duas estátuas douradas de um trouxa apertando a mão de um bruxo, e pelo confiscador de varinhas sentado a frente do elevador.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou Harry, assim que entrou no elevador e encontrou com Percy Weasley, atual chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em magia.

-Bom dia, Harry. Como anda Gina?

-Ah, ela está ok, com um surto repentino de fome esses dias, mas está tudo bem.

Percy soltou uma risadinha discreta.

-Você ficou sabendo de Hogwarts?

-Hogwarts?

-Sim, aconteceu...um incidente na escola.

-Incidente? Mas, é algo sério?

-Lembra da Câmara Secreta?

-Sim, claro, como poderia me esquecer. – disse Harry lembrando dos acontecimentos em seu segundo ano como estudante em Hogwarts, em que ele fora acusado de ser o herdeiro de Slytherin e libertar o seu monstro de uma câmara oculta em Hogwarts.

-Receio que seja algo pior.

Pior do que a Câmara? Pensou Harry.

- Filch foi encontrado morto, ontem a noite. Instalou-se um pandemônio na escola, Quim disse que só hoje de manhã recebeu umas vinte cartas de pais pedindo para que o Ministério interferisse no caso.

-E vamos interferir? Quero dizer, McGonagall não vai gostar muito disso.

-Eu tenho certeza que a Professora entenderá.

Assim que o elevador estacionou no andar da Seção de Aurores, Harry se despediu de Percy e saiu, começando a caminhar pelos longos corredores, ansioso para chegar até o escritório e conversar com Quim para saber melhor o que estava acontecendo.

-Ei Harry! – gritou uma voz conhecida as suas costas. Era Rony Weasley, seu melhor amigo e companheiro de trabalho.

-Oi Rony, como vai Mione?

Os dois amigos se casaram, junto com ele e Gina.

-Vai bem, disse que recebeu uma denuncia de maus tratos a Elfos Domésticos na Irlanda. Terá que passar essa semana em investigações por lá

Harry riu. Nunca imaginou que a fixação de Mione por melhores direitos aos Elfos Domésticos chegaria a ponto de ela chefiar um departamento no Ministério.

- Você soube o que aconteceu em Hogwarts?

-Sim, Percy me contou.

-Neville me mandou uma carta hoje. Ele está histérico, até perguntou se não havia outro monstro na Câmara Secreta que a gente não havia percebido.

-O que você respondeu?

-Mandei ele perguntar ao Malfoy se ele não tinha adquirido a habilidade de se transformar em uma doninha assassina e sanguinária.

Harry riu, se lembrando quando o falso Moody transformou Draco Malfoy em uma doninha.

Os dois amigos atravessaram os corredores rindo e conversando, até que chegarem a grande porta de madeira da Seção de Aurores. Harry empurrou-a e deparou-se com a confusão de sempre: aviões de papeis entrando e saindo das portas e vários aurores sentados lendo pilhas de papeis e escrevendo de forma frenética cartas para todos os setores do Ministério.

-Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! – disse um apressado Thomas Filigan, um jovem auror formado em Durmstrang e amigo intimo de Shacklebolt – Quim está atrás de vocês, é urgente, espero que saibam do caso de Hogwarts.

-Sim, mas...

-Agora não Rony, Quim irá explicar tudo.

Os dois seguiram Thomas e foram até a sala de Quim, o chefe dos aurores, que ficava do outro lado da Seção. Filigan abriu a porta e os três entraram, encontrando Kingsley sentado em sua escrivaninha ditando uma carta para sua pena de repetição rápida.

-Senhor – disse Thomas já sem fôlego – aqui estão eles.

-Òtimo, Filigan. Pode ir agora, avise sua família sobre a missão e me espere no átrio, já mandei uma carta a Minerva pedindo permissão para aparatarmos no castelo. Harry, Rony sentem-se.

Os dois se sentaram e esperaram Quim terminar de ditar a carta. Thomas já havia ido, e Harry se perguntava o que iria acontecer.

-Potter, Weasley; receio que já sabem o que está acontecendo. Estou montando um grupo de cinco aurores para a investigação de Hogwarts, chamei três com experiência em casos desse tipo e preciso de pelo menos dois que conhecem muito bem o castelo: Vocês dois. Quero que peçam ao Vandervalls a pasta com todas as informações sobre o caso e avisem as suas mulheres que terão de passar alguns meses fora.

-Mas, senhor...- começou Harry lembrando-se do caso de tortura de trouxas que seu chefe lhe havia passado no dia anterior.

-Eu já repassei para outros aurores os casos que vocês vinham trabalhando. Assim como Thomas, me esperem no átrio.

-Mas, o que exatamente está acontecendo, senhor, a única informação que me chegou foi por via de Neville Longbottom, professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts.

-Insisto para que peguem a pasta do caso com o Sr Vandervalls, depois conversaremos melhor sobre o caso.

-Sim, senhor – disseram os dois em uníssono.

-E Potter- chamou Quim com sua voz grave – acho que o Mapa do Maroto vai ser muito útil nessa investigação. Fiquei sabendo que você o emprestou a Neville, pegue o de volta.

Harry e rony saíram da sala e foram direto a mesa de Vandervalls. Estava vazia.

-Ele deve estar no átrio, junto com o Thomas- sugeriu Rony.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado por estar feliz de voltar a Hogwarts através de tais circunstancias.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**DISCUTINDO O CASO**

-Posso olhar a pasta? – perguntou Harry assim que encontraram Thomas e Vandervalls no átrio.

-Está aqui – disse Vandervalls – não sei se vai adiantar muito o assassino nunca deixou muitas provas concretas.

Harry abriu a pasta e de imediato viu um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado com o que parecia um poema rabiscado as pressas. Pegou – o e, com muito esforço para compreender a letra, começou a ler junto a Rony.

_Não sou poeta, na verdade não sei quem sou_

_Caminhei pelo mundo atrás de poder_

_Mas o poder não me agradou_

_Fugi, deixei minha vida para livre morrer_

_Mas agora vejo que livre nada mudou_

_Recolho-me, me escondo... Não, eu não sei me esconder._

_Quero morrer, quero matar_

_Sim..._

_Agora sei o que sou_

_Assassino._

- Isso não diz muito coisa, não é mesmo? – disse Rony pegando o pedaço de papel para si e relendo-o

-Excluindo que revela seu caráter de louco psicopata, realmente não – respondeu Thomas.

-Bom, vamos esperar o Quim, espero que ele saiba algo mais do que nós – disse Vandervalls.

-O que tem no restante da pasta? – perguntou Harry

-Um resumo de tudo... Alguns depoimentos dos primeiros alunos que viram Filch morto pela primeira vez, nada de muito útil para falar a verdade. – respondeu Vandervalls

-E Madame Norra? O que aconteceu com a gata? – perguntou Rony

-Desapareceu na manhã seguinte, segundo McGonagall. – disse Thomas

-Olhem, Quim já está vindo – alertou Vandervalls, que era o único de frente para os elevadores.

Imediatamente os três se viraram e logo viram o negro de quase dois metros atravessando o átrio com seu olhar firme e passadas fortes. Como no restante do dia, não parecia de bom humor e segurava uma pequena pasta vermelha debaixo do braço.

-Minerva já autorizou nossa ida para lá e suspendeu temporariamente os feitiços contra aparatação. Já avisaram suas famílias?

-Preferimos mandar por uma coruja de Hogwarts – adiantou-se Rony

-Façam como quiser. Preparados?

Os quatro indicaram que sim e se alinharam junto a Quim. Com um ligeiro movimento, os aurores viram a imagem do átrio desaparecer, dando lugar a um longo campo verde e um imenso castelo negro cercados por um lago de águas escuras (que abrigava a Lula Gigante conhecidos por todos que passaram pela escola) e uma vasta e sombria floresta: a Floresta Proibida.

Harry havia se esquecido de quão mística e acolhedora era a escola com suas torres e torrinhas, haviam aparatado apenas a alguns metros da casa de Hagrid, com uma plantação de abóboras gigantes usadas no dia das bruxas e a fumaça de sempre escapando de sua chaminé. Imediatamente todas as imagens dos seis anos que Harry esteve na escola passaram voando em sua mente, seus amigos, o quadribol, cujo campo estava intacto a uma certa distância do castelo, as confusões, aventuras, as vezes que teve de entrar na floresta, os passeios pela propriedade com Rony e Hermione e as vezes Hagrid, as idas sempre agradáveis a Hogsmeade, dentre outras lembranças remetentes aos melhores anos de sua vida, apesar de extremamente conturbados.

-Mcgonagall disse que vira até nós. Acho melhor esperarmos – disse Quim

Os quatro se sentaram em um pedaço de pedra excessivamente grande e fitaram o castelo por um tempo, até Kingsley começar a falar.

-Vocês olharam a pasta?

-Não totalmente – responderam os quatro em coro

-Bom, mesmo assim acho que devem ter percebido que não temos muitas coisas em mão. O assassino não deixou nenhuma evidência e acho que ele não matou suas vitimas a maneira bruxa.

-Como assim? – perguntou Vandervalls

-Acho que ele matou Filch da forma como os trouxas matam, pelo menos uma modalidade: Com faca, e perfurou seu corpo. E a única evidência é que o casaco de Hagrid estava no meio do sangue.

-Mas, com certeza você não está presumindo que tenha sido Hagrid! – disse Harry, desprezando totalmente a idéia de que o amigo era um assassino louco sanguinário.

-Absolutamente que não. Ele me disse meses antes que havia perdido aquele casaco na festa de natal do ano passado, quando ficara demasiadamente bêbado.

-Mas não podemos simplesmente deixar de lado a hipótese de ele... – começou Thomas

-Sim, nós podemos! – disse Harry e Rony com estupidez

-Ok, ok...eu não conheço esse tal Hagrid.

-Tirando o casaco, não há pista alguma, só podemos esperar...infelizmente mais mortes terão de ocorrer para termos uma mínima chance de descobrir a identidade do assassino.

Os quatro mergulharam no silêncio, um vulto magro e alto (para uma mulher) já começava a atravessar os campos. Mcgonagall com certeza. Os aurores se levantaram e caminharam em direção a ela, torcendo para que diretora soubesse de algo mais do que eles. Vã esperança.

-Antes de tudo devo avisar que, de maneira alguma, vou dar carta branca para o Ministério atuar, ouviu Kingsley e espero que você mais do que ninguém respeite as regras de Hogwarts!

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a professora que certamente esperava alguma resposta.

-Agradeço por compreenderem minha visão. Potter, Weasley! Fico feliz em ver vocês novamente.

-Igualmente professora – responderam os dois, tentando frear um sorriso já que, como sempre, Mcgonagall permanecera séria.

-Vamos Quim, quero lhe mostrar o local onde ele morreu. Receio que Potter vá se lembrar dele.

-Eu? – questionou Harry sem entender.

-A morte aconteceu no mesmo corredor que Madame Nora foi encontrada petrificada, quando você tinha doze anos.

Harry olhou para Rony, que murmurou: _Agora sei porque Neville perguntou aquilo._


End file.
